


Kayleigh Makes a Stand

by LazySundayMusings



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySundayMusings/pseuds/LazySundayMusings
Summary: Kayleigh had held her tongue for as long as she could.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson/John Redmond
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Kayleigh Makes a Stand

Friday 28 February, one-thirty pm, Area Office reception

It had been building for a while. The relaxed manner in which they got along, their private shorthand that they used to communicate verbally, the unspoken way they often communicated. It was all so easy for them.  
Which was to be expected between people who’d known each other for so long. But it was making Kayleigh increasingly uneasy.  
She felt it was time for her to say something.

And so Kayleigh found herself at the Reception desk of Area Office at one-thirty on that Friday afternoon, asking for “Cath Hilton, please.”  
“Is Miss Hilton expecting you?”  
“No.”  
“Right...  
Um, let me make a call.”  
There was a brief hushed conversation before the young receptionist replaced the handset.  
“Someone’s coming down to collect you. Please sign here for your Visitor-card. And I’ll need to see some ID.”

After a couple of minutes of waiting and more time spent navigating the maze of corridors, Kayleigh was soon sitting in Cath’s spacious office. Cath had greeted her at the door in her usual finery, proudly wearing the earrings and pendant John had given her for her birthday. Jewellery that was obviously more expensive than the pearl earrings John had given Kayleigh at Christmas.  
“So,” Cath was saying, “what’s going on? Special occasion perhaps?”  
“Not really, no.”  
“Looking forward to John’s show at the blues club, then?”  
“Oh, sure. Sure.”

There was silence for a moment before Cath’s smile disappeared. “What’s this about?”

Kayleigh took a deep breath. “I don’t like the way you and John are getting along. I don’t want you spending any more time with him outside of work.”  
“What?”  
“No more late-night phone calls and texts and whatever, no more non-work chats during the day. No more wiggling your arse so he comes running. Just stay away from him. I’ll make you stay away if I have to.”  
“Oh, piss off.”  
“I mean it. Here’s what’s going to happen. Starting today, you are not going to-”  
“No,” interrupted Cath. “No. Stop talking. Just stop.” Cath’s anger was unmistakable. “That manager voice you’re trying to use only works when the other person thinks you’re a manager. It doesn’t work when the other person knows that your job is just to smile and flog the special of the day to customers in the dairy aisle or wherever.”  
Cath was now clenching and unclenching her fists.  
“You’re a fraud, Kitson. I’ll show YOU what’s going to happen.”  
She tapped one of the fast-dial buttons on the desk phone.  
John’s voice came through the speaker. “Hi Cath.”  
“Get in here. Now.”  
“But I’m still-”  
“It’s not a request, Redmond. Get in here. Now.”

The door opened a minute later. John walked in, his surprise obvious when he saw Kayleigh.  
“Hi. Um, what’s going on?”  
“Sit and be quiet.”  
Cath turned to Kayleigh as John took a seat. “Go on, then.”  
“What?”  
“You came here today to tell me to stay away from John. No more calls, no more texts, right? Tell him that. Tell John that you’ve decided he’s not allowed to talk to me any more. Tell the grown man sitting right there that you know best. Go on. Then tell him exactly how you’ll make me stay away from him.” She paused. “Go on, then. Show him what you’re really like.”  
Kayleigh’s mouth was open but nothing came out.  
“No? You were very sure of yourself a minute ago.”  
Kayleigh still couldn’t hear herself say anything.  
Cath raised an eyebrow. “Still nothing? All right, then. I’ll do the talking.”  
She tapped the blue speed-dial button on the desk phone then hit the speaker button. It was answered immediately.  
“Front desk.”  
“This is Cath Hilton in section two. Send up someone from Security. There is a woman in my office who is to be removed from the building. You will also add a three-month Advisory notice to SID noting that this woman is not to be allowed back in the building unless accompanied by a Level Six or higher. She is current staff at MCS1, so pull her photo from the staff files.”  
She glanced at John before adding “And add an association to John Redmond who is current staff in this building.”

Kayleigh saw John wince after the last sentence.

“Do you have all that?”  
“Yes Miss Hilton.”  
“Is Security on the way yet?”  
“Yes they are.”  
“Thank you.” She ended the call.

Kayleigh looked at Cath in confusion. “Who is Sid?”  
“Tell her.”  
“Security Database,” said John. “You’re being trespassed for three months. You’ll get no further than the reception desk. And even then they’ll look at you twice.”  
“But can’t you sign me in?”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“I’m not senior enough.”  
“But you’re-”  
“I took a lower-grade job here so I could get out of the store, remember?”  
“So who is a level Six?”  
“The equivalent of Store Manager and above.”

Cath’s gaze was fixed on Kayleigh. “Now tell her the rest of it.”  
“The ban is for three months but it’ll stay on your file permanently,” said John. “And there’s a mandatory written warning. From Dave, most likely.”  
“Keep going,” Cath prompted.  
“If you breach the terms you’ll get another written warning. And if it’s found that I knew anything about it, then I’ll get a written warning as well.”  
Kayleigh couldn’t help herself. “You’re a spiteful cow, Hilton.”  
“Just for that, you can forget about seeing any of the new training materials until your three months is up.”  
Kayleigh glared at Cath, who was unmoved.  
“You’ve just given your colleagues a three-month head start in getting special training and work experience in case your jobs disappear later this year. Would you like me to make it longer?”  
Kayleigh’s face softened and she shook her head.  
“That’s not an apology. You’re not getting that training for six months, now. Unless you don’t want it at all?”  
Kayleigh opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it. “Sorry Cath.”  
Cath nodded. “That’s more like it.” Her voice became ice-cold. “I won’t be spoken to like that by anyone. Got that?”

Cath turned to the PC on her desk that was now beeping urgently. “Well, it’s done. For the first time in ten years, possibly twelve, a current member of staff is marked as a security risk. Good luck getting any respect from anyone with THAT hanging over your head.”

Her attention was then drawn to the now-ringing desk phone. “That’s Roisin.”  
She picked up the handset. “Hi Ro.  
Yep...  
There’s no mistake. She’s barred for three months, so it’s an automatic written warning.  
Should be signed off by the Store Manager, unless he can’t be arsed and offloads to the Assistant. But I doubt Thompson will give up the opportunity to give Kitson an ear-bashing to go with it.”  
There was a pause before her eyes flicked towards John. “He knows. But he also knows there’s nothing he can do about it.  
Ahuh.  
See ya.”

Cath was quiet for a moment then looked at John. “One last thing.” She quickly tapped in an extension number on the desk phone and hit the speaker button.  
“Mary Long.”  
“Hi Mary. I need to see you in my office. Now, please.”  
“Sure. Hey I just got a SID-email about John. Is this for real?”  
“It is. That's why we need to talk.”  
“Does John know?”  
“He knows. He’s here. And you need to be here when I explain to you both why his job prospects will be impacted if his girlfriend does anything stupid in the next three months.”  
“Right. On my way.”

There were three sharp raps at the door. “Security.”  
“Come in.”  
Cath pointed at Kayleigh. “Her.”  
“With me, please.”  
Kayleigh got to her feet. “John?”  
Cath spoke coldly. “He isn’t entitled to a break for two hours so is going nowhere.”  
John could only shrug as the security guard guided Kayleigh to the door. “I’ll pick you up at the usual time.”  
As the door was closing behind them, Kayleigh clearly heard Cath’s comment to John:  
“Tell your girlfriend to work on her insecurities somewhere else.”

Kayleigh’s next few hours were a blur of forced politeness to customers, forced politeness to other staff and forcing herself to stay calm while Dave Thompson berated her about her antics in Area Office. She took the opportunity to stock shelves to fill in time before John was due to pick her up. 

But when she got in the car she was surprised that the engine stayed off.  
“So?” asked John.  
“So, what?”  
“You’ve obviously had the written warning. Who signed it?”  
“Thompson. Then made a lot of noise about it in front of everyone he could round up, from the looks of it. Went on about me being a security risk. Went on about my actions casting the store in a bad light. All the while looking delighted about telling me off in front of an audience.” She paused. “Although I don’t remember much of what he actually said, now I think about it.”  
“Huh.”  
“What?”  
“It’s all right for you. Now you’ve been told off, all you have to do is not go near Area Office for the next three months. That’s it. Me, however, I have to go into that office every damn day.”  
“So?”  
“So every grade three and above got an email-update today with the SID details that list me as your associate. So they’ll be looking at me sideways for the next three months to see if I try to sneak you into the building or something.”  
“But you wouldn’t.”  
“Not the point. They’re now wondering what you might do, what I might do. Not what I’m actually capable of doing. Which is, I mean... just shit.”

John didn’t say another word for the first few minutes after they left the car park. Then, “Why, Kayleigh? You’ve seen every text, every picture, heard half of most of my conversations with Cath and summaries of the rest. So, why?”  
“I just... it just seems like you two have your own private world that you live in, that no one else is allowed in or near.”  
“Oh. In other words, you’re still assuming. Months on, and you’re still assuming. It’s because we’ve known each other for thirteen years. That’s why. That’s it. I mean - how long have you known Kelly? It’s coming up to thirty years, isn’t it?”  
“It’s not the same.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because Kelly’s always been my friend, while you and Cath used to... you know.”  
John sighed loudly. “And there it is. Look. It’s not my fault, all right?”  
“What isn’t?”  
“That you don’t get on with any of your exes and I get on with mine.”  
“...It’s not that.”  
“I think it is. And I just don’t understand why you’re still holding that against me.”

They were both quiet for five minutes. Right until John took the first exit at the big roundabout instead of the second.  
“Um, where are we going?”  
“I’m dropping you home.”  
“Why?”  
“Because that’s where you live.”  
“Are we not going to have dinner tonight?”  
“No. I need to think.”  
“About?”  
“Whether there’s anything I can do to make this better.”  
“Can you?”  
“I don’t know. No one’s ever done something that’s put me in this position before.”  
“Could you not just ask Cath to sort it?”  
“You’re joking, right? This is all because you didn’t want me and her talking, remember?”  
“Do you think I should talk to her?”  
“No.” John was quiet for five very long seconds. “Just... leave it, yeah? Just leave it. You’ve done quite enough for one day, don’t you think?”  
He hadn’t finished. “And it’s probably best if you make your own way to and from work for the next week or so.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m thinking I have to put in some long days to prove to my boss that trusting me with decent chunks of work isn’t going to be a risk to the project.”  
“Oh, John...”  
“Just until the end of next week. Maybe the following weekend as well. Possibly longer. I don’t know.”

Kayleigh couldn’t help herself. “Oh. So, is Cath talking to you at all?”  
“What? Um, not since she finished pointing out to Mary what could happen if you act up again in the next three months.”  
“Oh. Is Mary mad?”  
“Yep. But not as mad as her boss. Alan Campbell isn’t thrilled either.”  
“So Cath’s really not talking to you, then?”  
John had an edge in his voice. “You had better not be happy about that. Your paranoia is wrecking my friendship with her.”  
Her arms were now folded tightly. “I’m not paranoid.”  
“Really? Then why were you there today? What were you going to make her do? Never talk to me again, wasn’t it? How is that not paranoid?”

John felt the vibration in his pocket moments before his phone began to ring. Kayleigh looked suspiciously at the display on the dashboard.  
John saw her expression and shook his head. “It’s Paul, all right? Jesus...” He hit the button on the steering wheel. “Hi Paul.”  
“Hey Chubbs.”  
“Bastard,” muttered John.  
“Technically I’m not, you know. Hey, you still on for Monique’s bidet-dinner in a fortnight?”  
“I am.”  
A pause. “Just you?”  
“I’ll let you know.”  
Another pause. “Righto. See ya.”

Kayleigh still had her arms folded. “Why didn’t you just say we’re both going?”  
“I didn’t assume one way or the other.” His voice dripped with sarcasm. “See how easy it is?”

His phone rang again - “Oh, for fucks’ sake...” - but then his expression changed. “It’s the boss.”  
John hit the button on the steering wheel. “Hi Mary.”  
“Hi John,” came the disembodied voice. “Hey - where are you?”  
“Driving.”  
“Oh. Can you pull over for a minute, please?”  
“Really?”  
“Now. Please.”  
“Okay...”

A minute later - “Yes, Mary?”  
“Right. Bad news, John. We’ve been talking, and, frankly, you’re too much of a risk to keep on the project, what with your girlfriend being such a, well, let’s just say she’s “overly impulsive”, yeah? We can’t have you being barred from the building right when we need everyone to be on board.  
And no one else is putting up their hand to take you on in a position of consequence, either. But there is good news: you’re not being sacked. You can’t be sacked just because of what she did today. But you’re not going to be in Area Office any more. Or in any store. There’s a mid-level spot in the Distribution Centre in Stockport, starting next Tuesday. It’s technically a promotion, so...  
Anyway. All your stuff is being packed up now so you can come get it tomorrow. Or Monday. But - just you, okay? Just you. Not her.”

John hadn’t spoken while Mary was speaking. Couldn’t speak.

“John?”  
“Yes, Mary?”  
“I have to go. I have to find your replacement, and I’ve not got much time to do it, so...”  
“Yeah.”

Mary ended the call, leaving John holding his face in his hands.

“John?”  
He didn’t react. But he did react when Kayleigh reached over, recoiling at her touch. “Don’t touch me! Just don’t!”  
He rounded on her. “What am I supposed to do now? I put everything on the line for this, to give myself a solid foothold in Area even if the project fell apart. But it’s all just gone away, thanks to you. And on top of that I’ve been dumped into a fucking distro-centre in the arsehole of nowhere!”  
“But you might be happy there...”  
His voice was cold. “Don’t you tell me what I might or might not be. You clearly have no idea what’s what, or you wouldn’t have marched in and pissed off one of the most senior HRs in the whole company!”

He turned away, rested his forehead on the steering wheel and started muttering:  
“I’m fucked. I’m fucked. I’m fucked. I’m fucked...”

And then: “Get out.”  
“What?”  
“I said, get out.”  
“I’m not getting out, John. It’s still raining and-”

Kayleigh had never seen John like this; couldn’t read the signs. And so was completely unprepared when his fist smashed into her face.

By the time she was able to comprehend what had happened, John had run around to the passengers’ side door and was dragging her out of the car by the throat.  
“You’ve ruined everything!”  
She tried to twist her head away but he caught the collar of her jacket and dragged it tightly across her neck, still ranting:  
“I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill-”

Kayleigh’s eyes shot open and she struggled to sit upright in bed, grabbing desperately at what she quickly realised was the sheet that was caught under one of her shoulders. She pulled it clear of her neck and sat upright, her heart racing. A quick look around confirmed she was in John’s bedroom, the rumpled pillow at her right evidence that John was already up, the sound of running water followed by sudden silence an indication that he’d been in the shower.  
A quick glance at her phone showed it was the twenty-fourth of January, and that her nine-am shift at the store was still two hours away. “Oh, God,” she groaned as she struggled to control her breathing.

Two minutes later the bedroom door slowly opened and John peeked through.

“Hiya,” she said.  
“Oh. Hello.” He flipped on the light. “Didn’t expect you to be awake yet. Um, do you want to try for a slightly early start today?”  
“Ahuh,” she replied unconvincingly.  
“All right. That should stand you in good stead, give you a good rep in the eyes of your super.”

He looked at her for a moment then tilted his head. “Did you sleep all right, then?”  
“Good. Yeah.”  
“It’s just that you’re rubbing your neck.”  
Which Kayleigh had been completely unaware of. “Oh. Yeah. I woke up in a bit of a panic because the sheet was tight across my neck. Felt like I was being choked.”  
John nodded in sympathy. “That sheet’s done that to me a few times as well. And it’s a bastard when it happens. I always end up having really weird dreams.”


End file.
